


Partners

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Amused Jenkins, Cuties, Disturbed Ezekiel, Embarrassed!Eve, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Laughing Jake, Napping is important, Shipping Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evlynn are partners in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one lot of fluff. Hope you like it :)

Flynn tightened his arms around Eve's waist as she pressed her body tightly against his, slipping one of her legs between his thighs. He took the opportunity given to him by her movement to dip his fingers under the waistband of her jeans and stroked her lower back with his thumb, suddenly very grateful that the Annex couch was so small. He smiled as he burrowed his face deeper into her hair, the smell of coconut from her shampoo hitting him even in his sleepy haze. A hint of her perfume lingered in her blonde locks too and he knew it was because of the 'spray and walk' she did like he'd once caught her doing, hips swaying as she glided and twirled into the mist of fragrance. She smelt like her, like he always remembered she did when he was missing her, like the way his pillow did when she'd been missing him, or like the way his shirts did when she just needed comfort. She smelt like home. 

Eve smiled as Flynn held her tight, slotting her leg neatly between his and shuffling so she was half on top of him. Much like him she was half in a slumber but was conscious enough to slip her hand under his shirt and slide it up to his chest, brushing lightly over the faint line of hair that ran down from his belly button then resting her palm on his left slide, just close enough to his heart that she could feel it beating under her. God she loved feeling his skin against hers, so warm, so soft, and it took her breath away every time knowing she got to be this close to him every day for the rest of their lives. A soft smile tugged at her lips again as she felt Flynn press a kiss to her hair. "Love you," she whispered before nuzzling further into his chest. Before he could respond there was the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat. Eve's eyes shot open and she slowly, reluctantly, raised her gaze to see four pairs of eyes staring down at her and Flynn. At her _on_  Flynn. 

Jake was grinning, Cassandra looked like she was about to cry and Ezekiel looked as horrified as Eve did. "Hello," Jenkins said simply, and Eve realised it had been him who'd grabbed their attention. He was holding a blue slushy and was now smiling at her so casually. Eve leapt off both the couch and Flynn, who only really awoke when he no longer felt her against him, and rapidly headed for the winding staircase that led to the upper level of the Annex, brushing her hair behind her ear and giving them a small smile as she left, all while avoiding eye contact. 

Flynn finally took in the situation before him and swung his legs off the couch, hoisting himself off it. He swung on his heels and wrung his hands together, hovering awkwardly in front of them while they continued to stare. "So," he rubbed the back of his neck, "you're uh, you're back."

"Yes," the caretaker smiled, still with too much amusement.

"How, how was the store?" Flynn coughed.  

"It was quite an enjoyable endeavour, despite my initial reluctance."

"Oh, g-good. That's good."

"But I see there was much enjoyment here too."

Flynn blinked at the older man, unable to think of a response, slightly distracted by Jake who looked like he was now desperately trying to bite back a laugh. "W- uh...you know, I'm just gonna," he pointed upwards then hastily made his way up the stairs.

* * *

As Flynn disappeared from view Jake finally burst into a fit of laughter, only to be silenced by Cassandra who smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't laugh, it's cute!" she scolded.

"I know!" he cried defensively, rubbing his arm. "I'm not laughing at that, it's just the look on their faces. Oh man, I'm never gonna let Baird forget this."

"Ow! Ezekiel suddenly exclaimed, rubbing his hip. 

"What happened?" Cassandra asked with concern. 

"Walked into the desk didn't I."

"Well that's what happens when your eyes are shut," Jake responded, being the only one to notice the younger Librarian's face. "Why are your eyes shut?"

"I'm trying to block this from my mind. If I look at the couch any longer the scene will be imprinted in my brain forever. I do _not_  want to picture them...touching each other ever again." He grimaced at the latter half of his statement, as though he'd tasted something bitter.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the two boys. "You guys! Leave them alone."

Jake chuckled at her then put his arm around her shoulders and started walking them to the kitchen. "Come on Cassie, let's go make those cookies I promised ya."

"Ooh yay!" she replied excitedly, as Ezekiel continued to rub his hip and Jenkins merely shook his head at them all before returning to sipping his luminous drink.

* * *

Flynn found Eve hovering over the table that Excalibur usually rested on when he wasn't in the Library. She was poring over a random book trying to make it look as though she was really focused on it. He smiled to himself when he saw her, she was scratching the inside of her wrist, she always did that when she was nervous. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She was startled for a second but relaxed into him when she realised it was him. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed," he murmured into her ear. 

"It's not funny! I can't believe they caught us," she mumbled.

Flynn laughed at her statement. "It's not like we were doing anything."

"You had your hand in my pants!" she exclaimed, though she was whispering as if they might be overheard.

"Barely," he chuckled, "and they couldn't see that anyway."

"And did you see the look on Stone's face?! He is never gonna let me live this down," she continued in a slight frenzy.

Flynn spun her around and she hopped up onto the table, carefully pushing aside the book. He seemed to appreciate the move and brought each of her legs up around his waist, shifting closer to her as he did. She didn't seem to mind and let him. "You know," he said in a low voice as his hands settled on her own waist, "I'm pretty sure that was the best nap of my life."

"Oh yeah?" she grinned.

"Mmhmm," he tilted his head towards hers, resting them against each other. "Let's always be nap partners?"

Eve smiled broadly at him, her eyes twinkling as she gazed at him lovingly. "You've got yourself a deal Mr Carsen," she replied, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before burrowing into him once more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
